Samantha Santos
"Did I mention I hate your guts?" -Sam to Raymond Pedrosa Samantha Lord Grace "Sam" Santos, aka Numbuh 11.23.2, is the 10-year old second-in-command of Sector R of the Philippine Kids Next Door. She is noted to have a minor crush on Numbuh 60, but loses it when it is explained that Numbuh 86 (Fanny Fulbright) likes Patton Drilovsky. She is the ANGRYBIRD specialist of Sector R. Before its discontinuation, her first appearance as a minor character would've been in the pilot, "KND Operation: DELIGHTFUL", and wouldn't be seen again as of further notice. She, along with the rest of the Philippine Kids Next Door, is rumored to be seen as background characters in the upcoming fanfiction. Family Sam is an only child, and doesn't have many cousins. Her only cousins are KND operatives. Brianna Valdez''' ' '- Cousin, aka Numbuh Twenty Trillion Raymond Pedrosa - Cousin, aka Numbuh Seventy Gadzillion '''Ramon Santos '''- Father '''Grace Anne Valdez-Santos - '''Mother As a KND Operative Sam is part of one of the best Philippine Kids Next Door sectors, and thus she is particularly famous for being the only Sector R operative with the actual true-blooded Filipino skin, which is the color of the earth. She is second-in-command to Luna Martinez, and takes over as leader when Luna is unavailable to the sector. She is known as the ANGRYBIRD specialist in the Philippine Kids Next Door, and she uses her assortment of them for many things. She is also known for being forgiving, and was considered by Rachel McKenzie to be assistant to Fanny Fulbright, simply because of Sam's calming aura. Relationships Patton Drilovsky Sam used to have a crush on Patton, mainly because she thought he was cute, and partly because she thought no one else liked him. She officially let go of this crush when she met Fanny Fulbright. Fanny Fulbright These two are like clashing elements, mainly because Fanny loved to yell, while Sam loved to keep silent. At one point these two met and had a heated discussion about Patton, which led to Sam's eventual losing of her crush on Patton, and the development of their friendship. Sector R Sam absolutely adores Sector R, and will do anything to protect the operatives in it, especially Ria, even though sometimes Flynn ticks her off. Sector V Sam, though she hasn't met them personally, has the first impression that Sector V isn't treating Luna right, though said operative says otherwise. Sam's ear was trained to think the opposite of all Luna's words (because everyday was opposite day for Luna in the Philippines), and thus, she thinks wrongly of Sector V until she meets them personally. Delightful Children From Down The Lane Sam enjoys their company, but not so often, because even she is creeped out by their simultaneous speech, their glassy blue stares, and synchronized movements. She does seem to personally like Lenny, because he is usually quiet. Blythe Uno Sam treats Blythe like a little sister, partly because she was told to, and partly because she thinks Blythe is cute when she's on a temper tantrum. Raymond Pedrosa Sam absolutely loathes Numbuh Seventy Gadzillion to a passion, and will usually write threat notes to him. The poor boy's trash can is filled with Sam's notes, which prove that even Sam hates somebody. Appearance Sam is a dark skinned girl with bright blue eyes and raven black hair. Her true eye color is brown, but she wears contacts. During the day, Sam wears a green sleeved white shirt, a green skirt, a black belt and black tights that reach up to her knees, She wears black and green rubber shoes with socks that are not visible, and a green headband keeps her hair fixed. Three green bangles encircle her right arm. Sometimes she wears a formal outfit, comprising of a green spaghetti strapped dress that also reaches to her knees. The dress is made up of silk (bodice and skirt) and see through fabric (for design), and has a design similar to vines. At night, Sam wears dark green pajamas. Personality Sam is what you would call a pacifist (also a tree-hugger, but don't tell her that or she'll gladly unleash her A.N.G.R.Y.B.I.R.D.s on you). She is gentle, and usually speaks in riddles or haikus that no one understands. Still, she's quite lovable, and her best friend is Ria. She also, however, has a dark and tormented side (not a pun on her skin) that makes her also prone to choking others with her iron grip. Weapons Sam, like any other Filipino operative, uses a variety of weapons that are unavailable to operatives in other countries. Some are simply vehicles. '''A.N.G.R.Y.B.I.R.D - Angry Nuclear Gadget Roars & Yells Bomb In Relative Destruction F.L.O.W.R.C.A.N.N.O.N - Floral Laser Owns Worldwide Races Cause of Awesome Nuclear Nuking On a Nuke S.C.O.O.T.A.H - Super Charged Ominous Orthodox That Awesomifies Happiness L.I.L.E.E.P.A.D - Lovely Island Lily Externally Eliminates Predominant Aerial Diversions Stories In Which She Appeared KND Operation: DELIGHTFUL (multi-chapter) Category:Minor Characters Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Sector R Members